


Rebel Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Human Woman / Genderless Woman-Presenting AngelA woman and an angel meet at the gates of heaven. The woman comes back to earth, as it turns out she only had a near-death experience. Will life set the both apart?Based on the song "Rebel Angel" by TheAngelcy"
Relationships: Human Woman / Genderless Woman-Presenting Angel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Rebel Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



-  
I work for the angelcy,  
can’t you see how sweet I can’t be?  
-

She would watch from time to time, when she knew Maya would be fine with it. Just checking on her, seeing if she needed any help. Not the she could help, being so trapped in there.

-  
I’m a killer, I will with words,  
I killed my Mama and my Papa too,  
my sweet Papa  
-

But from time to time she planned her escape. She didn’t feel like she belonged there anyway. She wasn’t pure, like they were, she was sure of that. She couldn’t understand why they did things the way they did. How they did it. How easily they agreed to doing these things. Some souls are made the right way, some are made the wrong way, and she was definitely wrong. She didn’t even know how she could fix it. She would if she could. Maybe planning an escape wasn’t a good first step for fixing herself. On the other hand, what else could she do?

-  
I try in vain to kill the pain,  
‘cause sometimes I feel alien  
even to my God and friends  
and wish to never feel again  
-

She fell in love with humanity. They were a small escape, not a grand one, but enough. She made sure to never be too close to the living, surely not visible to them, but she found ways to be near them. They only ones she dared directly approach were the dying. After death people are much more accepting of the divine. She’d talk to them for a bit, make sure that they’re comfortable, ask them about their lives, joke with them. And then they’d forget her like life forgot them. And then there was Maya.

-  
Sometimes I wish I’d never feel again  
but in the end I cry for more  
-

The bullet closely missed her heart, but still hit more than one important artery. She didn’t even notice she was shot before she collapsed. And here she woke up, finding herself walking towards a light.  
“Hey.” the angel said from behind her.  
“That is not what I expected.” Maya looked around, wide eyed and short of breath.  
“What do you mean?” the angel got closer.  
“Where am I?”  
“You died. You’re on your way to heaven.”  
Maya looked at her for a couple of seconds and then let out a small laugh.  
“That’s really not what I expected.”  
The angel smiled and offered the woman her hand.  
“What’s your name?” the angel asked, as they walked towards the light.  
“Maya, yours?”  
“That’s a beautiful name, Maya.” the angel smiled once again, “Do you know what brought you here?”  
“No,” Maya said with furrowed brows, thinking, “I was at a protest… They were shots. I think… I was with friends. They hit me? Did they hit me somewhere?”  
Maya felt around her body to find a small wound on her left side.  
“It will disappear when you get there.” the angel said.  
“That’s… great. It doesn’t hurt, though.”  
“Shouldn’t be hurting. You’re dead.” the angel said, and they kept walking.  
“Do you accompany everyone on their way to heaven?” Maya asked with curiosity.  
“No. Only those I find.”  
“How do they usually react?”  
“More are calm than you’d think. It’s awe-inspiring.”  
“And that’s your job?” Maya asked.  
“No, I shouldn’t be doing this.”  
Maya chuckled.  
“I like this. And I’d love to do what you do. I mean, not that I can, I’m so sorry, but… you know.”  
“Thank you.” the angel was touched but could not show it.  
“Will I be able to see you there? In heaven?”  
“I hope so.”  
Maya squeezed the angel’s hand.  
They walked, holding hands, for 300 meters or so before the floor started tripping them back. Both Maya and the angel started to fall. As Maya came back down, the angel flew. The CPR worked.

-  
Rebel Angel  
both Cain and Abel  
in my arms are seeking shelter.  
-

Following people to their death became less exciting. One more thing to make him different. The first angel to fall in love with a human. The first angel to fall in love with anything. What the fuck was he doing? And he believed he was good. But what could she do, as an angel? Were there any resources for an angel going through a spiritual crisis? And still, there was that one thing that happened with Maya that gave her the slightest bit of hope. How Maya reacted to her being there when she wasn’t supposed to. That was her anchor.

-  
Helter skelter  
Getting better, I’m getting better all the time  
Watch out!  
I’m getting better  
-

And Maya got better quickly. The angel could say she did her fair share of helping with the process. Soon she was back to everything she was doing before getting shot, even more fiercly, as if a new passion for life overcame her. She worked harder as a guitarist in her punk band (“The Gay Mona Lisas”, they called themselves), took on even more responsibilities in the animal rights activist group she was a part of. And she seemed happy. And the better Maya healed, the longer the angel would have to wait to remeet her in heaven.

-  
I’m a healer,  
lady killer,  
when you come I’m getting bigger  
-

And the angel started thinking the woman maybe remembered her. The songs Maya wrote for her band got… weirder. More mystical? The angel realized he never saw her with any romantic partner. But still, if Maya would miss her, she would talk about her. Or perhaps not? Talking about your experiences with angels is not the most popular conversational topic in many circles. But then again, he was an angel and she was a woman. He was unpopular amongst angels because of his differences. Being loved by a human was an hilarious notion. Besides, the angel knew she would frighten Maya. From time to time, at the end of long nights, all the angel wanted to do was go to Maya’s house and talk to her. But he always found a reason not to do so.

-  
Till in time you pull my trigger  
Do it  
and it’s all over babe  
-

And this one time the angel shared with an elderly lady the road to heaven.  
“You died and you’re going to heaven.”  
“Wow.”  
“A lot of people respond like that, yeah.” the angel smirked.  
“Is my husband here?”  
“I don’t know, who is he?”  
“No one important. You probably do not know. This place is probably overflowing with people, doesn’t it?”  
“It is, at times.”  
“You know, he is important to me, and he’s the only one I’ll search this whole place for. Even in a place filled with the best people, even when it would make me the only sinner, I’ll search only for him.”  
“And why is that?”  
“‘cause what else have I to do?”

-  
Do it  
and it’s all over us  
-

The angel knocked on the door of Maya’s apartment.  
“Am I dying again?” Maya looked again, the light radiating from the angel looked so natural against the backdrop of heaven, and so foreign against the backdrop of her home.  
“No.”  
“So why did you come?” Maya asked, hopefully.  
“I missed you.”  
Maya smiled and looked up.  
“I missed you too. I was going to… Order pizza, but you probably don’t eat. Come on in.”  
Maya took the angel’s hand and took her into the living room.


End file.
